


Scream for Me

by JuuChanStar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut in Rivindell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for Me

Bilbo couldn’t contain his surprise as he walked past a door in the hall of the home of Lord Elrond and he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pushed him against the now closed door. He had little time to react as a mouth covered his own and hands tangled into his hair. Oh he knew exactly who had him, he could smell the unique scent of the dwarf king, they’d had several moments together and yet this time Bilbo knew it would not be slow and gentle, but rough and hard. The thought made him shudder against the thickly muscled man he was pressed against, he wanted this, badly. He broke away from the kiss panting and took in the face before him. 

“I gather that you intend to have me right here, right now?” Thorin’s answer was to start pulling his clothes off, the dwarf already stripped to his leggings. 

“I intend to pound you into the door my hobbit, if you have any objections voice them now.” He slid them both out of the last items of their clothes and lifted Bilbo easily grinding their arousal's together as he bit and sucked deep marks on the hobbits smooth chest. Bilbo cried out grabbing hold of Thorin’s braids and rocked against the dwarf.

“I have none, take me Thorin” This pulled an almost primal growl from his lover and he was swiftly impaled on Thorin’s impressive girth. Thorin paused for a moment and waited for Bilbo to rock his hips indicating he was ready, when he did the dwarf king did exactly as promised and started a brutal pace. His mouth traveled all over the slim body before him even taking several long moments to bite and suckle at the pointed ears which earned him a moan. Using one hand to brace their weight against the door Thorin slid several fingers into his mouth and coated them with this saliva before dropping his hand down under Bilbo a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Scream for me Bilbo, let me hear how much you like this.” He growled into his lover’s ear as he slid the two fingers into the hobbit beside his length, the stretching and sudden pressure got him just what he asked for as Bilbo slammed his head back and he pulled hard on Thorin’s hair a loud and guttural scream ripping from him. The dwarf had not been this rough with him before and Bilbo loved every minute of it, he was quickly approaching his release. 

“Thorin please!” He rocked his hips into the hard thrusts of the impressive man pounding into him. In a show of true dwarf strength Thorin pressed the smaller man against the door and used his free hand to stroke Bilbo’s length the only thing holding him up was sheer muscle and strength. It only took a couple of pulls before Bilbo howled and released, covering his hand. The sight of this and the clenching around him pulled and equally loud howl from Thorin and he spilled long and hard within his hobbit. 

Shaking they slid to the floor and clung to one another for long minutes. Thorin was first to regain his composure and he slid from Bilbo’s body claiming the hobbit’s lips in a soft and tender kiss. 

“You undo me Bilbo; I have never before been unable to restrain myself.” Bilbo laughed and kissed his king.

“I am quite glad you chose not to restrain yourself, I would ask that you not restrain yourself when you feel the need.” Thorin smirked at his lover.

“Oh my dear hobbit, you can count on that.”


End file.
